Pura-pura Tidur
by Mamahmertuamark
Summary: Donghyuk tertidur di kunjungan pertamanya ke apartemen Mark –dan begitu pula pada kunjungan-kunjungan setelahnya. Yang lebih aneh, Mark tidak pernah keberatan. -MARKHYUCK-


**Pura-pura Tidur by Mamahmertuamark**

Donghyuk tertidur di kunjungan pertamanya ke apartemen Mark –dan begitu pula pada kunjungan-kunjungan setelahnya. Yang lebih aneh, Mark tidak pernah keberatan.

/

Pertama kali rutinitas ini terjadi adalah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, saat Donghyuk harus berpisah dari kakaknya yang merantau ke New York untuk kuliah.

"Aku kangen Doyoung hyung," Donghyuk bergumam, merebahkan diri di sofa hijau Mark dan menatap si pemilik sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Mark membongkar isi kulkasnya. "Kamu ngapain ke sini?" sahutnya malas. Malas-malas begini juga dia masih berbaik hati menyiapkan cemilan buat tamu tak diundang itu.

"Shit, Donghyuk! Your bag, please," Mark mengerang, tersandung tas Donghyuk yang tergeletak asal. "Dan gimana caranya kamu bisa masuk? Aku yakin yang tahu password apartemenku hanya Jeno dan Lucas,"

Donghyuk nyengir lebar, dan Mark baru ingat kalau Donghyuk juga cuman punya dua teman, yang satu pacar Jeno –Na Jaemin, dan yang satunya gebetan Lucas –Huang Renjun. Mark memutar bola matanya mengingat kebetulan yang aneh itu.

"Aku kangen Doyoung hyung, Mark" ulang Donghyuk pelan. "Aku gak biasa tinggal sendirian,"

Jelas saja- Donghyuk dan Doyoung tidak pernah terpisah sebelumnya. Dan seingat Mark Donghyuk itu manja. Karena orang tua mereka tinggal di Jeju, yang memanjakan Donghyuk ya tinggal kakaknya itu.

"Dan aku sebaliknya, Donghyuk," Mark sebenarnya bercanda. Tapi dia serius narik Donghyuk dari atas sofanya sampai yang lebih muda setahun itu terguling di lantai.

"Aku nginap, ya?" mohon Donghyuk, menatap Mark dari bawah lantai dengan wajah memelas.

Mark menghela napas. Pengennya sih bilang tidak, tapi mana sanggup dia nolak Donghyuk. "Kayak kamu ngasih aku pilihan lain aja, Hyuk,"

/

Mark hanya meninggalkan Donghyuk sejam untuk beres-beres lalu mandi, dan bocah itu sudah kehilangan kesadaran di atas sofa dengan TV yang menyala.

"Donghyuk sialan," gumam Mark, ucapannya saja kasar tapi wajah tirus itu malah tersenyum lembut melihat tampang Donghyuk yang kalau tidur ternyata sangat damai seperti anak-anak. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyibak poni di dahi Donghyuk. Mark tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan bocah itu, jadi ia hanya merebahkan Donghyuk di atas sofa dan menyelipkan bantal di bawah kepalanya. Mark tersenyum lagi, sebelum berlari ke kamar dengan berjinjit dan kembali lagi masih dengan berjinjit. Di tangannya ada selimut tebal.

"Good night, sunshine," bisiknya setelah mematikan lampu dan memastikan tubuh Donghyuk tertutup sempurna di bawah selimut.

/

Hal ini terjadi lagi dan lagi.

Kadang-kadang karena Donghyuk mampir sampai terlalu larut.

Kadang-kadang karena Donghyuk ketiduran di sore hari setelah menghabiskan camilan Mark.

Dan setiap Donghyuk tertidur –yang lebih mirip pingsan saking tiba-tibanya-, Mark akan mengulang rutinitas yang sama; merebahkan Donghyuk, menyelipkan bantal, dan menyelimuti pemuda itu.

Seringkali Mark bertanya-tanya, kapan adik kelasnya yang dungu ini akan sadar kalau Mark menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Perhatiannya terhadap Donghyuk selama ini sudah cukup jelas, kan? Well, sebenarnya ia hanya perhatian kepada Donghyuk yang sedang tidur. Bukan salahnya kalau dia selalu salah tingkah setiap melihat Donghyuk dan hanya bisa menutupinya dengan bertingkah ala-ala senpai tsundere.

/

Kali ini, Mark mengacaukan segalanya. Dia ceroboh, dia kehilangan kontrol diri, kehilangan akal sehat.

Dia mencium Donghyuk. Di bibir. Saat bocah itu tidur.

/

Mark tidak bisa tidur saking gugupnya. Donghyuk memang tidak bertingkah aneh, bocah itu seperti biasa akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang dalam diam setelah melipat rapi selimut yang semalaman menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja Mark gugup.

Handphone Mark bergetar.

 _[You have a new message]_

 _[2 new notifications]_

 _ **My only sunshine**_

 _Aku ke apartemenmu ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

 _Please._

Mark menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Fuck,"

/

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu," Donghyuk akhirnya buka suara setelah keheningan canggung menyelimuti ia dan Mark setengah jam lamanya. Matanya menatap Mark, dan yang ditatap menahan nafas, berusaha mati-matian untuk terlihat biasa.

"Kita- sahabat, kan?"

Mark berteriak dalam hati. Ia paham betul maksud ucapan Donghyuk.

Mark ketahuan. Ketahuan suka dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ya? Langsung saja Hyuk, kamu mau ngomong apa sebenarnya," Mark membuang muka.

Ini dia.

Penolakan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Donghyuk berdeham. "A- aku- cuman mau bilang, kalau aku sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur di sini. Maksudku, tidak secepat yang kamu kira," mata Donghyuk lurus menatap Mark yang sudah balik menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah, dan Mark sekuat tenaga menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Omong kosong," Mark tertawa canggung. Dalam hati berdoa agar Tuhan mau menyelamatkannya dari situasi memalukan ini.

"Aku- melakukannya dengan sengaja, Mark,"

"What?"

"Well," kini giliran Donghyuk yang membuang muka. "Jangan menghinaku, okay? Aku sepertinya menyukaimu- uh-, maksudku- aku suka yang kamu lakukan, uh- , dengan bantal dan selimut,"

Mark benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

"Dan- uh, kemarin aku sebenarnya juga tidak benar-benar tertidur," Donghyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal. Wajahnya makin memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Okay, jadi?"

Mungkinkah yang Donghyuk maksud sama dengan apa yang Mark harapkan?

Donghyuk memutar bola matanya, lalu dengan sekejap menarik kaos Mark.

"Donghyuk, what the h-"

Donghyuk menciumnya.

Oh.

Harusnya Mark mencium Donghyuk dari dulu.

/

Fin

/

/

/

/

/

Author's note

Hellooo hehehehe.. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff pendek nan gaje ini :*

fyi, aku gak sreg banget sama ff ini. Gimana ya, udah lamaaa banget dari terakhir aku nulis ff. Almost 3 years :") bisa dikira lah yeuu umurku berapaaa wkwk apa enggak? Well intinya aku ngerasa kaku banget. Kayak bingung mau make kata-kata apa. Believe it or nah aku nulis pake bahasa inggris dulu baru diterjemahin and still, ada beberapa kalimat yang aku endak tau kalo pake bahasa indo enaknya gimana :")

Yaudah sih ya, aku maksain buat post cuman sekedar meramaikan kapal tercinta kita inii. Cinta Markhyuck banget-banget aku mah :") Seendaknya ff Markhyuck nambah gitu looo jangan sampai tersaingi sama kapal-kapal lain hehehe.

See you guys! Terutama di kolom review ff-ff Markhyuck buatan para master hehehe

Eh satu lagi, pake 'aku-kamu' itu aneh ya? Aku ngerasa gak cocok pake 'kau-kau-an' tp pake 'aku-kamu' juga gak sreg wkwk. Enakeun bahasa inggris yeu cuman 'i-you' aja. Tapi teuteup lah kucinta bahasa indo heheee


End file.
